


Candy Grams

by mellidae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellidae/pseuds/mellidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes pranking. Cas hates attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Grams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just let them have some fun.

It was Valentine's Day and to Dean, that meant one thing: time to prank Cas. Okay, he also had to take Lisa out, but that could come later.

The boys shared a homeroom and on Valentine's Day, Student Government representatives delivered all the Candy Grams they had been selling to their lucky recipients.

Castiel hated Candy Grams. He also hated the Holiday Grams that they delivered every December. Dean knew this, of course. It was his job to know everything there was to know about his nerdy best friend. A lot of people wondered why the captain of the football team would be friends with the captain of the debate team, but Dean never questioned it. He and Cas had been friends since before they were born, when their parents met at a parenting class. That had been before Dean's mom died and before Cas' father left them to pursue a life of alcoholism and a hopeless writing career. They hadn't heard from him since.

The bell rang, starting class, and Dean sat down in the seat next to Castiel. The younger boy was enthralled by his latest novel, so he didn't even acknowledge Dean as he sat down.

About fifteen minutes into class, a girl with a pink tee shirt and a heart headband knocked on the door, plastic bag in hand. Dean could see Cas shift infinitesimally in his seat. Dean smiled.

“Candy Grams!” The girl announced in a voice as sweet as the gifts she carried. “I have one for… Denny?” She squinted at the card. “No, sorry, Benny!” Benny raised his hand from the back of the room and the girl walked back to deliver him his present. Castiel exhaled slowly, and Dean saw him relax. “And one for Castiel.” She said.

Castiel whipped his head in Dean’s direction, eyes wide. “You promised you wouldn’t.” Cas said. Dean kept his face carefully blank.

As the girl approached them, Castiel’s face was getting redder and redder. He sunk into his seat and wouldn’t even look at the girl as she put the card and box of candy on his desk. He opened the card. It was from Kevin. The girl left and the class returned to working, even as Cas shoved the gift into his backpack.

Five minutes later, a boy knocked on the door with a similar bag in his hands.

“Candy Grams.” He announced. 

The teacher shook her head. “We already got our’s.” She said. The boy just shrugged.

“Well I got a bunch here for this room number. Uh, Castiel?” Cas let his head flop onto the desk, hiding it in his hands.

“Right here!” Dean called, smirking. The guy nodded once and started emptying the bag onto Castiel’s desk, one by one. There must’ve been about ten of them. The guy winked at Dean before he left, and Dean smiled, thanking him.

And if that wasn’t the worst of it, their teacher had to make a comment. “Someone’s popular.” She noted, and Castiel just groaned quietly, sliding all of the candy into his backpack.

“It’s the freaking track team.” He whispered to Dean. “And the football team, though I have a feeling that’s your doing.” He hissed. Dean was struggling not to laugh.

At the very last few minutes of class, a third person came knocking on the door.

“This is ridiculous.” The teacher exclaimed. “Who now?” The messenger, a freshman girl, shied away from the door.

“Uh… Ca- Castiel?” She tried, and Castiel turned daggers at Dean, who couldn’t hold back a snicker. The girl put a solitary Candy Gram on his desk and practically fled the room.

Cas opened the card and read: I know how much you love the attention. Happy Valentine’s Day! -Dean ;)

“Okay, so I lied.” Dean said, and Castiel just shook his head.

“We’re not friends anymore.” He said, but the slight smile on his face wasn’t helping to sell it. Dean just bumped his shoulder.

“Then I guess I should take this back.” He said, snatching the candy hearts from Cas’ hand. He shrugged when Cas protested. “What? You have plenty.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Cas said, shaking his head.

Dean winked. “I try my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comment, bookmark for some extra love! 
> 
> -M


End file.
